Twice or Double
by BlueGem22
Summary: There's two Lois, one has powers and other one is human. Which one is the real Lois? Can Clark figure it out with Chloe and Oliver help or will there be trouble? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Smallville: Twice or Double

Summary: There's two Lois, one has powers and other one is human. Which one is the real Lois? Can Clark figure it out with Chloe and Oliver help or will there be trouble? Read and find out.

Pairing: Clois, Oliver and Chloe

Author Notes: I don't own them. I only write about them. This fanfic is an idea I thought of in my head.

**Chapter One**

Lois was just stepping out of the editor's office after a long hour of conversation about her articles and she was covering for Clark, when she was asked about where he was.

"Ok, I'll start on the assignment" She replied before closing the door shut

She went back to her desk and sat down in front of her computer. She sighs and shook her head.

"This is going to be a long night" she muttered to herself

She grabbed her phone and dial Chloe's number. She waited for Chloe to answer the phone.

"Hey Lois, what's up" was the first thing Chloe said when she answer the phone.

"Nothing much", Lois paused for a moment before continues "Is Clark there?"

"Nope, what's the urgent?" Chloe asked

"It's nothing Chlo, the editor is gave me an assignment to do and I thought that Clark would like to help me with it" Lois chuckled "its fine, I can handle it"

"Alright Lois, if I see Clark, I will let him know that you called" Chloe replied

Lois began packing her stuff together

"Thanks Chlo, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay you too, call me if you need anything and be careful" Chloe said before she hung up.

Lois hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She grabbed her purse with her jacket and left out the Daily Planet.

At Watchtower

Chloe had just hung up the phone after the conversation she had with Lois.

"Is everything ok?" a familiar voice spoke up

Chloe smile and turned around

"Wow, that was fast for a man in tights" she commented

Oliver chuckled

"Their not tights" He walked up to Chloe and wrapped his arm around her "So what's bothering you?"

Chloe bit her lips

"It's Lois, she has an assignment to do for the Daily Plant for the night and I was hoping that you can keep an eye on her for me"

Oliver kissed Chloe on the lips which led to a passionate one. He let go and put a hand on her shoulder

"It's no problem at all; I'll go and keep an eye on her"

Chloe smiled

"Thank Ollie; I don't know what I would do without you"

"Go insane" Oliver joked

Chloe roll her eyes and laughed

"Very funny"

Oliver put his hood back on with his glasses

"I'll be back soon"

Chloe gave Oliver a quick kiss on the lips

"Be careful"

Oliver nodded and left

Lois arrived at a warehouse. She looked at her surrounding before she got out the car. She notices there were guards at the door.

"This is hard than I expected" Lois said to herself

She began to look around for another entrance when she spotted a man in a uniform headed toward the guards from his car. She quietly followed him and knocked him unconscious. She dragged his body and hid some where. Now, Lois is wearing the uniform with glasses and a hat on covering her hair. She approaches up the guards showing her ID and they let her in.

Inside

Lois was looking around the place.

Oliver arrived at the location Chloe gave him. He spotted Lois's car near the warehouse but out of sight.

"Found it" Oliver synthesized voice replied

"Great, she's inside". Chloe look at her screen "There are two guards outside the entrance. I think you can handle it from there. I'll see if I can take a look inside"

Oliver grabbed an arrow behind his back

"Piece of cake"

He shot the arrow at the near door, which knock the guards out cold.

Lois was following one of the workers and came upon a lab. There were people in there doing something that Lois couldn't see. She pulled out her camera and quietly takes some pictures.

"I got me some proof for my articles"

After she took the photo, she put the camera back in her purse. Lois got up quietly and headed toward the door when a man grabbed from behind and inject a needle in her neck.

Lois elbows the man in the stomach and quickly escapes to the door. The man tumbles back and falls into a bunch barrel. One of the barrels went through the window of lab, create an explosion.

"Oliver, Lois is in trouble" Chloe inform Oliver "She in the hallway

"Got it" Oliver replied

Lois was running down when everything started to get burry for her view. Her pace began to slow down. Oliver was right around the corner when the explosion toss Lois toward him, sending them both through the window and outside of the warehouse.

The static's pop up on Chloe's computer screen.

"Oliver, can you hear me" Chloe asked

Chloe was trying to get her screen back to normal when a whoosh sounded behind her.

"Chloe, I got your message, is everything alright" her dark haired friend asked

Chloe stopped what she was doing and turned around

"Clark, thank god you show up, Oliver and Lois are in trouble"

"What?" Clark showed a worried expression on his face "Where?"

Chloe told Clark where Oliver and Lois are, and he quickly superspeed away.

Oliver woke up with a headache and founded Lois laying unconscious with a barred on her. He quickly got up and removed the barrel off of her.

"Lois" Oliver gently shook Lois's body "Lois, can you hear me?"

He checked for a pulse and then relaxed when he felt a heart beat. A whoosh sounded behind him.

"Lois" Clark said as he kneel down next to her and touch her bruise on her forehead.

He looked up at Oliver

"Are you ok, what happen?"

Oliver explained everything to Clark. Clark got Lois up in his arms

"Chloe is worry about you, go back and tell her Lois is in the hospital"

Oliver nodded and Clark superspeed to the hospital. Oliver grabbed his grapple line and shot up in the sky before zipping away. Unknown to Clark and Oliver, a barrel fell down and reveal another Lois Lane unconscious with injury on her.

**TBC: Uh oh there is trouble ahead. Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clark was superspeeding Lois to the hospital. He walked in carry Lois and yell at the top of his lungs.

"Somebody help me!"

The nurses and doctor rushed out with the stretcher. Clark gently lay Lois down on the stretcher and kissed her on the forehead before he hand her over to the nurses and the doctor. The nurses and the doctor rushed Lois to the emergency room with Clark following behind. One of the nurses stopped him when they were coming near the emergency room. As soon as Lois is in the emergency, Clark sat down in chair. In his mind, he hoped that Lois will be okay.

At Watchtower

Chloe was trying to fix her computer screen back to normal.

"Come on, please work" she muttered to herself

The screen went back to normal after a few minute. She was about to search for Oliver and Lois when Oliver walked in. Chloe turned around and relief to see him.

"Oliver, you're okay"

Chloe rushed over and hugged Oliver. He smiles and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay Chloe" he replied as Chloe checked his injury on his forehead.

Chloe let go and looked up at Oliver with a worried expression

"How is Lois?"

Oliver shook his head

"I don't know, she's at the hospital with Clark"

Chloe grabbed her coat and bag on her chair

"Come on, let's go to the hospital"

Oliver and Chloe left. Meanwhile on Chloe's computer screen it shows the other Lois laying unconscious when someone grabbed her and superspeed away.

At the hospital

Clark was sitting in waiting room worrying about Lois when Chloe rushed in with Oliver.

"Is she alright?" Chloe asked as she walked up to Clark

Clark sighs and shook his head

"I don't know Chloe, it my fault that she's hurt"

Chloe sat down and put her hand on Clark's shoulder

"It's not your fault Clark, you were saving people lives and Lois knows that. She wouldn't want you to feel this way"

Oliver sat down and patted Clark's back

"Clark, you shouldn't blame yourself. Lois is strong, she will be okay"

The doctor came out and all three of them rushed over

"How is she" Chloe asked first

"Is she going to be okay" Clark asked

"Relax, she's going to okay" Clark, Chloe and Oliver relaxed and the doctor continue "We are going to keep her over night to see if she is really okay. You can see her now if you like"

"Thank you" All three of them replied

Clark quickly left to Lois with Chloe and Oliver following him right behind.

Lois's Room

Lois lay in bed, looking toward the window when Clark, Chloe, and Oliver came in. Chloe was the first one to rush over to Lois with Clark not far behind.

"Are you okay, do you remember anything?"

Lois crumples her eyebrow as she tries to recall the event

"Um not much, I remember trying to leave, running and everything blur. Then it was the explosion. That's all I can seem to remember"

Chloe placed her hand on Lois's shoulder

"It's okay, if you don't remember much. Right now you need some rest"

Lois smiles and looked around. She saw Clark sitting down in chair next to her bed.

"Hey Clark, I'm okay"

Clark touched Lois's hand

"I glad you're okay, but I still feel like it's my fault that you got hurt"

Lois shook her head

"Clark, I made the decision to take the story so that would be my fault. Don't blame yourself"

"Okay lets not put faults on anyone else. We should be glad that everyone is okay" Oliver spoke up

Chloe, Lois, and Clark laughed at Oliver's comment

Chloe roll her eye at Oliver

"Oliver, I got to give it to you, you know when to jump in"

Oliver shrugged his shoulder

"I'm a genius"

Chloe turned back around to Lois

"I'm going go because I have a lot stuff to do, so I will see you tomorrow"

Lois nodded

"Go, I'll be fine"

Chloe hugged Lois gently before she walked over to Oliver

"Ollie lets go"

Oliver went over and kissed Lois on the forehead.

"I'll visit you tomorrow Lois" Oliver patted Clark "See ya Clark"

Oliver and Chloe left leaving Clark with Lois. They were silent for a while until Lois spoke up

"Oliver and I are just friends"

Clark chuckled

"I know Lois, you don't have to tell me" Clark sighs and then continue "You mind telling me what story you were working on?"

Lois explained everything that she knows about story and what the editor assign. She then reached for her bag and pulled a folder out it.

"Here this should have more detail to story." Lois said as give the folder to Clark.

Clark took a look at it for a moment. Then he shut it and looked up at Lois.

"I guess they won't be able do anymore experiment due to the explosion"

Lois sighs

"I guess I don't have to write about it"

Clark touched Lois's face and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I almost lost you, and I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it"

Clark looked down. Lois touched his hand

"Clark, I would never leave you. I'm fine and I'm still here with you?"

Clark smiles

"Just promise, you won't get yourself in danger and be careful"

Lois nodded.

"You know I always keep a promise"

Clark leaned forward and kissed her on the lips

At Watchtower

Chloe and Oliver went in and saw Dinah and Bart standing in front of them.

"What's going on" was the first question coming out of Chloe's mouth

"We have a problem" Bart replied

"What is the problem?" Oliver asked

Dinah and Bart exchange a "You tell them look"

"We found something" Dinah finally replied

Chloe looked around

"Where it is?"

"It's at Oliver's place" Bart replied quickly

Chloe lift up her eyebrow

"It better not be what I think it is"

Oliver clapped his hands and went over to Bart and Dinah

"Uh guys, didn't I tell you that I'm with Chloe now"

Dinah and Bart gave Oliver a weird look

"Dude, it not what you think" Bart spoke up

'Beside we need Chloe on this" Dinah replied

Chloe's expression changed to a worried one

"What is it"?

Dinah gesture to Bart and he nodded, superspeed for a few second and then came back with a person in his arm. He carried it over to the couch and gently put it down.

Chloe and Oliver walked over to the couch and shocked to see whom the person turned out to be

"You got be kidding me" Oliver exclaimed

"That's impossible" Chloe said not believing what she is seeing with her own eye.

**TBC**: Review if you want to know what happen next


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Need more though. This is for those who review the story. Hope you like it. On with the story.**

**Chapter Three**

Chloe got off the phone and went over to Oliver, Bart, and Dinah

"I just got off the phone with Emil; he'll be right over in a minute"

"So what are we going to do" Dinah asked

Chloe gave a paper to Dinah and Bart.

"Here, I need you guys to do this for me"

Dinah and Bart glance at the paper

"This won't be hard for me" Bart comment

"Same goes for me" Dinah agreed

Bart and Dinah was about to leave when Oliver stopped them

"Hey, one more thing, don't tell Clark about this. Let's keep this a secret"

Bart and Dinah nodded and then left

Chloe sat down in the chair exhausted, not knowing what to do.

An Hour Ago

"You got be kidding me" Oliver exclaimed

"That's impossible" Chloe said not believing what she is seeing with her own eye.

"That's what we say too" Dinah spoke up

Oliver went over to Dinah and Bart

"Chloe and I were at the hospital with Lois and Clark" He put his hand on his forehead "How is this possible?"

Bart shrugged

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing you are"

Dinah went up to Oliver

"We got a called from Chloe saying you and Lois are in trouble. We arrived at scene and saw Clark superspeed Lois to hospital"

"And when we were about to leave, we saw Lois" Bart finishing up Dinah sentence

Chloe was putting the blanket on Lois when something occurs to her.

"I'm going to make a phone call"

Chloe walked over to her desk. Oliver was worried about Chloe, wondering if she's okay.

"I guess she's taking this well" Bart noted

Dinah smack Bart in the back of his head

"Ouch" Bart yelped

Oliver smirk

"Thanks Dinah"

Bart rubbed his head trying to get rid of the pain

Back to Present

Chloe put her hands under her chin. She was thinking of what to do about this situation when Oliver walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not alone in this"

Chloe touched Oliver's hand on her shoulder

"I know and you were right" She sighs and then continue "We shouldn't tell Clark right now, but that's not what I'm frustrated about"

Oliver pulled up a chair and sat down next to Chloe

"You're frustrated because you don't know which one is your cousin" He touched Chloe's arm "Don't worry we will figure it out together. Beside we have Dr. Emil, who going to helped us"

Chloe smiles

"Thanks"

Oliver kissed Chloe on the lips then he let go

"That's what I'm here for" Oliver smile and rubbed the back of his head "So did that kiss helped"

Chloe laughed and hit Oliver softly on the chest.

At the hospital

Clark was just finishing signing the papers to release Lois from the hospital when he notices a person who look just like Bart. He quickly picked up his pace and catches up to that person.

"Hey you"

The person turned around with a smirk on his face. Clark's face changed to a smile.

"Bart"

"Nice to see you again Clark"

"What are you doing here?"

Bart chuckled

"Just visiting a friend"

"Oliver?"

Bart snapped his finger

"Yup him"

"Then why are you at the hospital" Clark suddenly asked

"I save a woman and brought her to the hospital yesterday. I was just making sure she is okay" Bart replied

Clark patted Bart in the back

"That's nice"

Bart looked at his watch and then back up at Clark

"Well I gotta go, I see you again sometime"

Clark nodded and Bart superspeed out the hospital when no one was looking.

Clark went back to Lois's room and found her finishing packing her stuff.

"Finish" was the thing Lois asked when she saw Clark

"Yeah" Clark simply replied

"Great" Lois grabbed and walked over to Clark "Let get out of here"

At the burn warehouse

Dinah was looking around for clue when she spotted something under the wood. She went over and tossed the wood to aside. She picked up the camera that is broken and put it in her bag. She glance one more around the place and then left.

At the Kent's Farm

"Home sweet home" Lois replied when she opens the door and walked in.

"Lois, the doctor said that you should get plenty of rest" Clark said as he walked in behind Lois

Lois sat down on the couch

"I know Clark, you don't have to remind me" Lois sighs and the continue "I still have to go to work"

Clark went over and sat next to Lois

"That won't be necessary"

Lois looked a Clark confused  
"Why?"

"Because I talk to the editor and he let you have a week off of work" Clark replied

"Clark, you shouldn't have" Lois smiles "I would be okay to work"

"I know, but it would be better if you get plenty of rest" Clark suggest

Lois sighs and decided to agreed with Clark

"Fine, I get some rest" Lois lean back on the couch "But, when I'm healthy again, I'm going back to work"

Clark nodded and smiles before he kissed her on the lips. They were in each other arms for a while until let go for air. Clark glances at this watch

"I got go finish up my article at Daily Planet after that I'm done for the day" He got up from the couch "Do you think you'll be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, you go ahead" Lois replied

Clark gave Lois a quick kissed on the lips and then he left out the door.

At Watchtower

Dr. Emil was setting up the equipment with Chloe help. Oliver was on his duty call for a while, but then he came back and helped Dr. Emil and Chloe. Chloe had told Dr. Emil everything that he needed to know.

"This won't take that long, all I need to do is run some test on Lois" Dr Emil replied as he finish setting up the equipment.

Chloe pulling up information on the computer

"Okay, I also have Bart get Lois um the other Lois info today when she was at the hospital yesterday."

"That's a good idea, that way we can compare both Lois's file", Dr. Emil checked each of the equipment to make sure it's okay. He turned and looked at Oliver

"Oliver, I need you to bring Lois over here"

Oliver nodded and carried Lois over. He placed her down metal table bed.

Dr. Emil had a machine rope plug into Lois. Oliver notices there was needle shot mark on her neck.

"Chloe"

"Yeah" Chloe replied as he walked over to Oliver

"When we visit the other Lois in the hospital, did you see any mark on her neck?"

Chloe crumple her eyebrow

"Now that you mention no" She paused for a sec then she continue "Why?"

Oliver showed Chloe the mark on Lois's neck.

**TBC:** Review if you want to know what happen next. More reviews, faster updates :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Oh my god" was the first word coming out Chloe's mouth when she saw the mark on Lois's neck. "Dr. Emil, what's that on Lois's neck?

Dr Emil looked at Lois's neck

"It's seem to me that someone had inject her with a needle"

Chloe shook her head

"We didn't see that on the other Lois"

"I'll take look on that to see what's going on"

Dr Emil turned on the machine and start working on Lois

"I was right, she was inject with a needle that had some kind of meteor rock, which is in her system" He looked up at Chloe and Oliver "I need to take a look at the other Lois's file"

"Bart should be here by", a whoosh sounded behind Oliver and Chloe "Now" Chloe finished up sentence and turned around, looking at Bart.

"What?" Bart looked at Oliver and Chloe before he continues "Aww I was gone for a few minute and you guys missed me already"

Chloe chuckled and Oliver glare at Bart

"What took you so long?" Chloe asked

"I ran into Clark" Oliver and Chloe eye widen and Bart immediately put his hands up "No, I didn't tell Clark anything"

"Good, we don't want him to know because we need to him to keep eye on the other Lois and not to go crazy about this" Oliver spoke up

"I would like to see that" Bart replied with a grin

Chloe and Oliver gave a "yeah right" look

Bart gave the folder to Chloe and she took at look it. Her eye widen as she read the file.

"What's wrong" Oliver asked when he saw Chloe reaction

Chloe showed Oliver the folder and his eye also widen when he saw what she was looking at.

"No way"

Curiosity as Bart is, he zipped over and takes a look at the folder.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Bart exclaimed

Chloe walked over to Dr. Emil and put the folder in front of him

"Dr. Emil, I think you should take a look at this"

"That's impossible" Dr. Emil replied after he takes a look at it

Dr. Emil grabbed the papers from the printer and compared it with the file Chloe had given him.

"We have another problem in our hands"

Oliver, Chloe, and Bart went over and look at the papers in his hand.

"Oh no, this is going to be hard than I expected to be" Chloe said

Oliver brush his hand through his hair

"This is nuts" he comment

Bart chuckled

"Just think, how Clark would react to this if he find out"

Oliver gave him a "Would you shut up" look

Bart kept his mouth shut just as Dinah walked in.

"Please tell me you got something" Oliver asked hoping that he is right.

Dinah walked over to Oliver and gave him a broken camera and a syringe.

"I found these at the scene"

Oliver gave Chloe the broken camera.

"This can help us a lot, thanks Dinah" Chloe spoke up as she looked at camera. Oliver gave the syringe to Dr. Emil

"Can you find out what was in this syringe?"

Dr Emil nodded

"I'll see what I can do; this could help me find out what had been injected into Lois's system.

Oliver looked down at Lois and then he walked back to Chloe

"We need to find out which one is the real Lois" Chloe spoke up

"We will Chloe, time is what we need" Oliver replied as he hugged Chloe

At the Kent's Farm

Lois was doing some chores when Clark came home. He saw Lois carried hay stack into the loft. He superspeed over and helped her.

"Lois, you should be getting some rest"

"I did, but then I got bored so I decided to do some chores" Lois replied

Clark chuckled

"Here let me help you"

Cark walked into the loft and notice the hay was stack neatly

"You did this?"

Lois nodded with a smile

"I appreciate the help Lois, but I handle it from here now"

Lois sighs and huff

The sky started to rumble and getting dark.

"We should get inside before we get soak" Lois suggest

Clark nodded

"Okay, let me put the tools back"

"Okay, I'll help you"

Clark and Lois started picking the tools up. There was a hammer near an old vase and Lois walked over to pick it up. As she was pick the hammer up, she accidently knock over the old vase and it fell on her hand creating a deep cut.

"Ah" Lois yelp

Clark superspeed down to Lois when he heard the vase fell and Lois's voice

"What happen?"

Clark saw the deep cut on her hand. It was bleeding a lot. He put his hand over her hand to stop it from bleeding.

"Let go back inside"

Lois nodded and they both left inside. Inside, Clark grabbed a first- aid and went over to Lois, who sat down the couch, holding her hand. He pulled a soft cotton and dip in the alcohol.

"This might hurt a little"

Clark held her hand and was about to clean her wound when it healed quickly like it was never there. Cark and Lois eye widen

TBC: Uh oh, this is not good. Review if you want to know what happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What the hell" Lois exclaimed

Clark was quiet as he stared at Lois's hand. He was confused as she was and wondering the same thing. In his mind, he knew the answer, but he wasn't sure he was right about it.

"Calm down Lois" Clark spoke up

Lois shook her head

"Clark I can't, you tell if this is normal or not" She looked down at her hand "How is it possible that deep cut can heal that fast"

Clark touched Lois's shoulder

"Lois, I'm just confused as you are too, but don't worry, we will figure it out"

Clark can hear Lois's heart beat rapidly. She was trying to figure out what's wrong with her.

"Clark" Lois look at Clark, showing her worried expression "I think I'm meteor infected"

Clark shook his head

"No you're not"

He hugged Lois, calming her down

"Whatever is happening to you, I promise we will figure it out"

At Watchtower

Dinah had left on her duty while Bart went on errand for Dr. Emil. Dr. Emil was checking on Lois when she woke up.

"Where am I?"

Chloe and Oliver rushed over to Lois

"You're at my place" Chloe touched Lois's shoulder "Lois, how are you feeling?"

Lois touched her head and wince pain

"My head is hurting a lot" Lois paused for a moment and then continues "I remembered seeing Oliver before the explosion happened"

Oliver and Chloe glance at each other and then back at Lois

"Anything else you can remember Lois' Dr Emil asked

"I was working on a case, a man inject with a needle, that's all I can remembered" Lois replied

Lois sat up and tries to get down but Oliver and Chloe stopped her

"Where do you want to go?" Chloe asked

"I need to see Clark" Lois replied as she tries to get down

"You can't" Oliver replied

Lois look at Oliver and Chloe confused

"Why?" Lois looked at Oliver and Chloe wondering what's going on "Did something happen to Clark?"

Lois didn't wait for reply, instead she pushed Oliver out the way, getting off the bed and headed toward to door. Chloe grabbed Lois's arm

"Wait, Lois"

"Chloe, let me go, I want to see Clark" Lois replied as she yanked her hand away from Chloe and continue toward the door

"There is something you need to know" Chloe shouted

Lois stopped in her track and turned around facing Chloe. Chloe hesitated for a moment

"There are two of you Lois" Chloe finally said it out in the open

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was about say something when she felt herself weaken and collapse to the ground. Chloe and Oliver rush over and catch her. They helped her over to the couch. She sat down holding her hands to her head.

"Dr. Emil, what's wrong her?" Chloe asked

Dr. Emil went over to Lois and kneel down in front her, checking on her.

"Do you feel really dizzy with lots of headache?"

Lois nodded

Dr Emil got up and grabbed the paper lying in the printer. He looked at it for a moment before he spoke up

"Its seem to me that they are both connected somehow"

"You mean both Lois" Chloe asked to make sure

"Yes, whenever the other one does something, this one will know" Dr Emil replied

Oliver walked up to Dr. Emil

"Correct me if I'm wrong, if the other Lois uses her ability, what would happen?"

Dr Emil shook his head

"Apparently I don't know yet, we would have to find out"

"Excuse me" Lois looked up at everyone in the room "What ability?"

Everyone was hesitating to tell Lois when Bart zip into the room

"I'll tell her"

Chloe, Oliver, and Dr. Emil glare at Bart

"Bart!"

Lois shook her head

"No tell me"

"The other you had ability like Clark or should I said superpower" Bart replied

Lois sadly looked down

"Anything else I should know"

Chloe sat next to Lois and shook her head

"No that's about it"

"Don't worry Lois we will figure everything out soon. For now just stay here with Chloe" Oliver spoke up

Lois nodded

"One more question" Lois paused and then continue, "Do I have ability too?"

Dr. Emil shook his head

"No you're human"

"So did you figure out which one the real me" Lois asked

"Not yet, but we are working on it" Oliver replied

At the Kent's Farm

Clark and Lois were walking outside to the barn.

"Why are you taking me outside?" Lois asked

"I want to test something" Clark replied

Clark grabbed a pipe and gave to Lois. She looked at it and then at Clark confused

"What am I supposed to do with this" Lois asked while holding the pipe toward the Clark

Clark sighs

"Bend it"

Lois looked at Clark to see if he serious. She chuckled

"You're kidding me right"

Clark shook his head. Lois put her hands on her hips

"How capable do you think I am, I could injury myself on this"?

"Lois, just trust me" Clark replied

Lois rolls her eye.

"Fine"

She held the pipe and started to bend it. To Lois's surprise, she bends it all the way.

"Oh my god"

It has confirmed to Clark that she has power like his. Now the question is how he can explain to her.

"Clark, don't tell me that I have superpower like yours?"

Clark sighs before he nodded

"Kind of weird don't you think" Lois asked

"I agree with you on that, but I need to know if you remember touching or got green meteor rock on you" Clark spoke up

Lois shook her head

"No, all I remembered was being attack from behind and seeing Oliver before blacking out"

"I'm going to talk to Chloe about this and see if she can help us with it" Clark sighs "In the meantime I'm going to help you control your power"

Back at the Watchtower

Lois was sitting at the couch with Chloe and Oliver

"How did this happen?"

Dr. Emil glances at the papers

"I'm saying the explosion might have cause this"

"So you are saying that I might be a clone?" Lois asked

Chloe shook her head

"Let's not assume anytime yet"

"We are still trying to figure it out" Oliver replied

Lois was about to say something when she felt dizziness around her.

"Lois, are you okay?" Chloe asked

Lois touch her head

"I need to lie down"

Oliver helped Lois lie down on the couch when Chloe's cell phone ring showing Clark's number on it

"I'll be right back"

Chloe went over to her desk.

"Chloe, it's me" Clark voice replied on the other end

"Clark, what's wrong?" Chloe asked

Clark sighs before he continue

"It's Lois, she has power like me"  
Chloe's eye widen

"Oh my god, is she ok, did you saw her using it?"  
"Yes and Lois is okay" Clark replied

Clark notices that Chloe was sound like she had a stress day

"Chloe, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine Clark" Chloe replied

"Maybe I should drop by Watchtower" Clark suggest

Chloe immediately spoke up when she heard Clark say that he want to come to Watchtower

"No, no it's okay you don't need to, beside Oliver is here" Chloe hope Clark would change his mind "How about I dropped by at the Kent's place tomorrow and we can talk about Lois's power?"

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow" Clark replied

"Okay bye Clark" Chloe said

"Bye Chloe" Clark replied before he hung up

Chloe went over to Oliver and Lois. She sat down and sighs

"That went well" Lois said

"That was a close call" Chloe replied

"I don't think we can hide this for long because soon enough Clark will find out" Oliver said

**TBC: Wow this chapter is long. I wonder when Clark is going to find out. Next chapter, Tess is going to be in. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At the Luthor Mansion

Tess was working on her computer when a woman came in

"Ms Mercer"  
"What is it?"

"I got the disc that you want it" the woman replied as she gave the disc to Tess

Tess accept the disc from the woman

"Thank you, you can leave"

The woman nodded and left. Tess put in the disc into her laptop and waited for the video to load up on her screen

The video pop up on the screen show the experiment in the warehouse. Tess fast-forward and saw Lois sneaking in and got attacked from behind. Then the explosion happened, sending Lois crashing into Oliver, tossing them out the window. Tess notice something as Lois and Oliver got toss out the window. She rewind back and saw two Lois flew out the window.

"What the hell"

Tess closes her laptop and put in her bag before she got up. A man walked in as Tess walked toward the door.

"Cancel my meeting. I need to go somewhere" was all Tess said before she left. The man nodded and escorts her out.

At the Kent's Place

Lois was making breakfast when Clark came in.

"Hey Lois, how are you feeling?"

Lois glances up at Clark

"Better than yesterday, so are we going over to Chloe?"

Clark sighs

"No, it's seem that she's busy with something"

"That doesn't seem like Chloe" Lois said

"Maybe she's fixing something at watchtower" Clark said

"Or she could be watching Tess" Lois add in

Clark was about to say something when someone knock on the door. He open and see Chloe standing there, holding her bag.

"Hey Clark"

Clark hugged Chloe

"I'm so glad that you can make it"

Clark move aside and Chloe walked inside

"Hey Chloe" Lois spoke up when she saw Chloe

Chloe hugged Lois

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything fine except I have superpower" Lois replied

"I can explain that, I think that it was the explosion that cause you have superpower"

Clark and Lois looked at Chloe confused

"Meteor rock"

"So you're saying that during explosion I got exposed to meteor rock" Lois asked

Chloe nodded

"Green meteor rock" Clark asked unsure

"No Clark, just a meteor rock" Chloe grab something in her purse "Just to be sure I want to tried something"

Before Clark can asked what it is, Chloe pull out a green meteor rock and aim it toward Lois. Lois began feel weak and collapse on the ground in pain.

Chloe quickly put it away and Clark rushed over to Lois

"Lois, are you okay"

Chloe kneel down in front of Lois

"I'm so sorry Lois"

Clark and Chloe helped Lois up.

"It's okay Chloe" Clark wrapped his arms around her and she lean on him for support "I never felt so much pain like that"

"Clark, I found out that Luthorcorp was working on an experience with meteor rock" Chloe said as she pull out a paper and gave it to Clark

"Lex is dead so it can't be him" Clark said as he looked at the paper

Chloe looked at Clark and knew what he was thinking

"I'm pretty sure we both know who is behind this"

"Tess" was the only word Clark said

At the Watchtower

Oliver was typing on the computer, doing research when his cell phone. He flip his phone open and put it to his ear

"Hello"

His expression changed to a serious when he heard the person voice on the other line.

"What do you want?"

Oliver was quiet for a moment as he listen to the person on the other line was saying.

"Ok, where do you want to meet?"

Oliver nodded

"Fine, I see you there an hour"

He hung up the phone and quickly type on the computer, hoping to find what he was looking for. Another file shows up on the screen.

"Aha I knew it" he exclaim

Lois walked over to Oliver

"What is it?"

"I find our guy" Oliver replied

Dr. Emil walked over to Oliver and Lois with a folder in his arm.

"Roger Sherman, a scientist who use to work for Lex Luthor"

Lois stared at the picture when a flashback appears in her mind.

"It's him, I saw him before the explosion" Oliver glance over at Lois "He injected me with the needle"

Dr. Emil pulled out his cell phone and quickly type something up

"They never found his body at the scene"

He showed Lois and Oliver the information he found about Roger Sherman"

"We need to find him before he hurt anyone" Oliver said

Oliver dials a number and wait for the reply

"Impulse, I need you at Watchtower"

A whoosh sounded behind him

"I'm here boss"

Oliver printed out the information and gave one to Bart

"I need you find the person and when you do, let me know"

Bart nodded

"Got it Boss"

Bart superspeed quickly

"I'm going to sent AC and Dinah the information" Oliver said

At the Kent's Farm

Chloe was still talking to Clark and Lois.

"Clark, we need to be sure it's Tess before you go after her and asked questions"

Lois was better and now standing next to Clark

"Chloe, right Clark, we can't be sure it's Tess that behind this. It could be anyone that work with Luthorcorp"

Clark sighs

"You're right we should make sure if it's Tess or not"

Chloe smiles

"Okay, I'm head back to Watchtower and in the meantime Clark; you should probably help Lois with her superpower"

Clark nodded

"What ability does Lois has so far" Chloe asked in curiosity

"Super strength" Clark replied

"We haven't tried anything else yet" Lois added in

Chloe lift her eyebrow up

"How about super speed?"

"Chloe" Clark said annoying to Chloe's question

"Just asking" Chloe said

Lois chuckles

"I haven't try that"

Before Chloe and Clark knew, Lois superspeed out the door and came back quickly with a coffee in her hand.

"You can check that off your list now Chloe"

"Whoa" was the only word coming out Chloe's mouth

Clark smiles shaking his head

"You're right Chloe, I should help Lois with her power"

Chloe was about to say something when her cell phone beep. She flip her phone open and saw a message from Oliver

"I, I gotta go, I'll see you guys later"

Chloe walked toward door when Clark spoke up

"Are you sure you don't need my help"

Chloe stiffen for moment before she answer back

"Yeah I'm sure, I call you if anything come up"

With that being said, Chloe left out the door before Clark can say anything else.

"I'm don't think Chloe is okay, something is bothering her" Clark said after Chloe left

"I agree, I can tell by her reaction and heartbeat" Lois said

Clark walked up to Lois

"You can hear that?"

Lois nodded

Clark sighs

"I guess we can have some lessons"

This is definitely going to be a long day for them

Back at Watchtower

Oliver was getting ready to leave

"Are you sure you have to go to this meeting?" Dr Emil asked

Oliver nodded

"Yeah I can't miss this one" Oliver went over to Lois "Are you going be okay Lois?"

Lois smiles

"I'll be fine, you go ahead"

Oliver hugged Lois and was about to leave when he notices something

"What's wrong" Lois asked when she saw Oliver reaction

Blood was coming out of Lois's nose. Lois was trying to see what's wrong when she felt something drip. She touch near her nose and saw blood on her finger

"Oh my god"

Lois felt her weaken again and collapse, which Oliver catch her in time before he hit the ground. Dr. Emil rushed over to them. Lois was shaking a lot.

"What's wrong with her" Oliver asked as he tried to calm her down

"Hold her down, I go get my stuff" Dr Emil said

Oliver nodded and Dr. Emil rushed over to other side.

"Chloe walked in saw Oliver on the ground, holding Lois, who shaking a lot. She quickly dropped her bag and on the floor and rushed over, holding Lois hands

"What happen?"

Oliver explain everything Chloe as Dr Emil rushed over with his bag. He pulled out a needle and inject into Lois, which calm her down immediately. Chloe wipe the sweat on Lois's face and Dr. Emil inject another needle into Lois.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked

"I need to test her blood again" Dr Emil replied

Oliver carried Lois to couch and lay her down gently

"I need go to a meeting"

""You go ahead I stay her with Lois" Chloe replied

Oliver kiss Chloe on lips before he left

Chloe walked over to Lois and Dr. Emil

"Dr. Emil, please tell me Lois is going to be ok"

Dr. Emil shook his head. Chloe knew from that look, it not okay

"It's worst than that"

Chloe sighs

"Just say it"

"Lois is" Dr. Emil hesitated "She's dying"

Chloe was shocked and tears form in her eye.

"There is something else you need to know, I got the result of who's the real Lois"

He gave the paper to Chloe. Her hands was shaking as she took the paper from Dr. Emil. In her mind, she was praying it would be a good thing. She looked at the paper and her eye widen, dropping the paper out her hands and stood there speechless.

At the Kent farm

Clark was helping Lois with her power, which is going well.

At the Daily Planet

Tess was typing on the computer when someone knock her door. She got up and went over to the door. She open it and saw Oliver.

"About time you show up"

**TBC: Cliffhanger. Review if you want to know what happen. Tell me what you think.**

**Yes there is trouble ahead**

**Chapter 8: Clark will be going to Watchtower.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_There is something else you need to know, I got the result of who's the real Lois"_

_He gave the paper to Chloe. Her hands were shaking as she took the paper from Dr. Emil. In her mind, she was praying it would be a good thing. She looked at the paper and her eye widen, dropping the paper out her hands and stood there speechless._

_At the Kent farm_

_Clark was helping Lois with her power, which is going well._

_At the Daily Planet_

_Tess was typing on the computer when someone knocked at her door. She got up and opens it, revealing Oliver._

"_About time you show up"_

**Chapter Seven**

Tess sat down in the chair at her desk.

"What do you want to see me for?" Oliver asked as he sat down in a chair

"I want to show you something" Tess replied as face the laptop toward Oliver and press play.

He watched the video that Tess was watching earlier, which was the footage of the incident at the warehouse, where Lois was.

"Where did you get that?" Oliver asked after he finished watching

"One of my workers found. I thought I should give it to you, I know what's going on and that Clark doesn't know"

"Okay, what are you trying to get" Oliver asked not sure if he should trust Tess

"I want to help you" Tess replied

Oliver chuckled

"You're kidding right"

Tess was looking at Oliver serious and he knew that she was telling the truth, but he can't sure of it. Oliver got up

"We'll see about that"

Oliver was about to leave when Tess spoke up

"Take this" Tess toss the disc to Oliver and he catches it "Call me if you need anything, you know where I'll be"

Oliver walked out of the office when he cell phone ring

"Hello, Dr Emil, what's wrong" Oliver was quiet for moment. His reaction changed to worried one "What, she took off running, thanks I'll find her"

Oliver hung up and rushed out the Planet. Outside it was raining hard as Oliver rushed out and got into his car.

"Where can she be?" he muttered to himself

Oliver drove around looking, when he saw the person, he was looking for, He pull the car into a stop and got out of it. He rushed over and grabbed her wrist.

"Chloe"

Chloe was struggling.

"Let me go" she shouted

Oliver threw his arms around her and hugged her tight

"Whatever it is, we will figure out"

Oliver was trying to get Chloe attention and he was not intending to let go at all.

"It doesn't matter, we can't figure this out, what's the point" Chloe cried as she struggle to get free

Oliver grabbed her hands

"Listen, Look at me!" Oliver got Chloe attention this time. He put his hands on her face, wiping tears from her face "We will figure this out, no matter what"

Oliver hugged Chloe again and this time Chloe was not struggling, instead she cried hard in his arm.

"I'm so sorry"

Oliver rubbed her back to calm her down

"It's ok, let's go back to Watchtower"

Oliver and Chloe walked back to the car. Unknown to them, Clark saw the whole thing, but doesn't know what's going on.

Back at Watchtower

Lois woke and notices that Oliver and Chloe are gone.

"What happened" She asked when she saw Dr. Emil

"You passed out" He simply replied

"Where Chloe and Oliver"? Lois asked

Dr. Emil was about to reply when he saw Oliver and Chloe walked in soak and wet. Chloe saw Lois awake and rushed over, hugging her.

"Lois, I'm glad you're okay"

Oliver pulled Dr, Emil to aside

"I want to see the results"

Dr. Emil gave the paper to Oliver

"I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow" Dr. Emil

"Wait, I have a question, can your test be wrong" Oliver asked

Dr. Emil shook his head as he grabbed his stuff

"No, I run the test twice to be sure"

Oliver nodded and Dr. Emil left.

"Chloe, I'm ok" Lois said

Oliver took a look at the paper

"Oh my god"

Lois glances over at Oliver

"What is it?"

Oliver walked over to Chloe. Lois looked at Chloe and Oliver and knew they know something

"Please tell me"

Oliver sighs and gave the paper to Lois

"It's the result"

Lois looked at the paper and her eye widen. The paper fell out her hands onto the floor.

"No, this can't be"

"I wish it wasn't" Oliver said

"We are both real Lois Lane" Lois muttered

Chloe close her eye for a sec and then open it again

"Lois, There is something else you need to know" Lois and Oliver look at Chloe

"You're, you," Chloe was hesitating and can't seem to say it

"Chloe" Lois said as she waited for an answer

Chloe sighs

"You're dying" she finally said it

Oliver and Lois was shock when they heard it.

"What!" he exclaimed

Lois look down at her hands and then back up at Chloe

"I'm dying, how can this happen?"

Chloe touched Lois's shoulder to comfort her

"You have been injected with a dose drug that has meteor rock and when the explosion happened, you got affect by the meteor rock creating the other Lois with power. Both of you are the same person"

"Is there any way to fix this?" Lois asked

"I don't know, that what I'm trying to figure out" Chloe replied

Oliver sat down next to Lois, putting his forehead on his hands, but then looked back up at Chloe

"How long do we have in order to save Lois" He looked over at Lois "and if this Lois die, what will happen to the other Lois"

"Three weeks and I don't know about the other Lois"

At the Kent's Place

Lois was pacing around, waiting for Clark.

"Where can he be" she mumbled

Clark walked in and saw Lois

"Clark, you're back. I was worried about you" Lois notices he wasn't happy "What's wrong?"

Clark sighs

"After I went to save the woman, I saw Chloe running and crying" Lois begin to worried "Oliver was there and they were arguing about something"

"What was it?" Lois asked

"I don't know and I'm planning to find out" Clark replied

"Do you think it's about me" Lois asked

Clark shook his head

"I'm not sure but I think it is"

Lois put her arms around Clark

"Well whatever it is, we will find out together"

Clark smile and kiss Lois on the lips

"Let go the bed and we will deal with that tomorrow"

Clark nodded and left upstairs with Lois

Meanwhile

At a building there was a meeting with four men. One of them was Roger Sherman, the boss.

"Sir we have something for you" men #1 said as he gave the file to Roger

Roger took a look at the file and slams his hand on the table

"Excellent, look likes our experience work after all. I want you guys to do this"

Roger gesture the guys to come closer and he whisper the plan in their ear. What Roger and the guys don't know is they were being eavesdrops by a blonde woman hiding in the shadow.

**TBC: Review if you want to know what happen next**

**Clark is now getting suspicious of Chloe and Oliver and intending to find out what's going on.**

**Lois (human) is dying, how is it going to affect Lois (power)? Is there a cure to save Lois (human)?**

**Chloe doesn't take it well on Lois dying and the result, but she will be okay and won't give up.**

**Lois (power) will be using her power for good.**

**Dr. Emil won't be in next chapters, but he will be back again**

**What's Roger Sherman plan?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's has been awhile since I update. It has been a tight schedule for me. I'm planning to finish this story soon because if I leave too long I might loose idea to the story. Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter of it. Enjoy and leave comment.**

**Chapter Eight**

**At Oliver's Place**

Lois was seated at the couch while Oliver and Chloe on the other side at Oliver's side talking.

"You went to see Tess?" Chloe asked Oliver unsure if what she was hearing was correct or not.

Oliver nodded and put his hands up "It's not what you think, it only business and information".

Chloe chuckled and raised one her eyebrow "Really!" She softly hit Oliver's arm "Don't worry Ollie I'm not jealous".

Oliver embraces Chloe in his arms.

"I know," Oliver smiles and gave a quick kiss on Chloe's lip "That's what I like about you".

"So what did Tess talk to you about?" Chloe asked.

"She want to help us and," Oliver pull out a disc from his pocket and show it to Chloe "She gave me this".

Chloe took the disk from Oliver "What is this?"

"A video footage of what happened to Lois at the warehouse," he replied

Chloe smiles and look at Oliver "Oh my god this video footage and help us find a way to fix what happen to Lois".

"That's great" Oliver replied with a smile.

Chloe was staring at disk thinking when she suddenly asked Oliver "Did you watch it all?"

Oliver shook his head "No, not really, but let watch and see if we can find anything in the video."

Chloe nodded and follow Oliver to the couch where Lois is.

"So did you guys find anything?" Lois asked once Oliver and Chloe are seated next to her.

"A video that can help us find some answer," Oliver replied.

Oliver turns on the TV and watch the video footage. As footage scene play out with Lois in, Lois and Chloe have their hand on their mouth. In the video Lois sneaking in and got attacked from behind. After that the explosion happened, sending Lois crashing into Oliver, tossing them out the window.

Chloe starting notices something and lean forward "Ollie rewind back a little bit".

Oliver rewind back until Chloe told him to stop and pause the video.

"Oh my god" Lois muttered when she saw what Chloe was noticing.

"There two Lois," Oliver said out loud.

Lois was staring at the video when suddenly some memories for that day came back to her.

_Two men are wearing a white lab coat were working on something._

"_Do you really think this experiment would work?" One of the men asked._

"_Definitely, this experiment would make people have supernatural power. How awesome is that!" The other man told the other guy._

Lois grabbed her head as the headache pain return and another memory pop up again.

_A pair a hands grabbed Lois from behind and strangles her. She was gasping and try to struggle to get free when she got inject with needle on her neck. She felt herself weaken as she elbows the person in the stomach and ran for her life. As she running she can hear the alarm going off. She grabbed the camera from her purse and took the memory card out. Then she tosses the camera on ground and kept on running._

"Lois! Lois," a voice called out to her.

Lois snaps out from her memories and notices Oliver and Chloe beside her with a worried expression on their face. She still has her hands on her head.

"Lois, are you alright?" Chloe asked.

Lois put her hands down and digs in her pocket. She pulls a memory card out and looked at it.

"Did you remember something Lois?" Oliver asked

Lois nodded and gave the memory card to Chloe "Right before the explosion happens I manage to take out this memory card from the camera".

"I'm going to take a look at this at Watchtower," Chloe said as she put the memory card in her bag.

"Don't worry Lois everything will be ok," Oliver comfort Lois.

"We got some more information, but we still need to find a way to fix two Lois, "Chloe told Oliver and Lois.

"We don't have a lot time because," Oliver glances at Lois and then at Chloe "Lois is dying".

"Then I suggests you guys do this fast," a voice spoke up interrupting them.

Oliver and Chloe got up and look at the person at the door.

**At the Kent's farm**

Clark woke up and notices Lois was missing. He checks around the house and still couldn't find her.

"Lois!" Clark called out her.

There was no response so he try calling but receive her voice mail instead.

He was starting to panic when he heard a whoosh sounded behind him. He turns around and saw Lois.

"Lois," he embraced her in his arms

"Sorry I scared you smallville, but I'm fine," She replied with a smile.

Clark let go of Lois and look at her "Where were you?"

"I was busy saving people," Lois replied

Clark gave Lois a weird look "Lois, I don't think,"

"I know," Lois interrupts Clark "It not good idea, but I can't help it. Beside I didn't let anyone see my face".

Clark smiles and put his hands on her shoulders "What matter is that you're safe".

Lois gave Clark a kiss on the lips "As long I'm with you I'm safe".

She let go of Clark and walk to the refrigerator "So are you planning to see Chloe?"

"I don't know, Chloe is busy with something that she not telling us". Clark replied and took a sip from his cup of orange juice.

"Maybe it's a surprise for you," Lois suggests

"No I don't think so, but whatever it is I'm intending to find out," Clark told Lois.

"Well in that case," Lois lean on the counter across from Clark "We'll find out together".

A knock at the door interrupt them. Clark and Lois look at each other and then went over to answer the door. A man in a suit wearing sun glasses holding a clipboard.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely.

"Sure," Clark replied and opens the door wider

The man walks inside and the door closes behind him.

**At Oliver's Place**

Oliver, Chloe, and Lois were looking at the person at the door.

"Kara," Lois said, surprised to see Clark's cousin.

"I came as fast as I can," Kara told them.

Chloe walked over to Kara "Kara, what's going on?"

"They are after Lois," Kara replied

Chloe and Oliver look at Lois.

"There are two Lois, which one?" Oliver asked.

Kara didn't say anything instead she looked at Lois standing in front her.

Chloe was shock to know that they are after Lois (human) "Do you know why they are after her?"

Kara nodded "Yes, But I do know that they don't which one is Lois so they might be after other Lois that's with Clark".

Lois suddenly collapse on the couch and panic.

"Lois!" Oliver rushed over to her with Chloe and Kara.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Tears start to form in Lois's eyes. She looked at Oliver, Chloe, and Kara. She only said one word before she fainted. Her face becomes pale.

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed.

Kara check Lois's pulse and relax when she found a heart beat.

**TBC: Cliffhanger Review if you want to find out what happen.**

**It's getting to Clark finding out the truth about two Lois.**

**Next Chapter will reveal:**

**What Lois said before she fainted**

**Why they are after Lois**

**Another Character will show up**

**Who the man in a suit wearing sun glasses holding a clipboard**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next Chapter updated. Review! Tell me what you think. More Reviews to update. Enjoy!**

_Chloe was shock to know that they are after Lois (human) "Do you know why they are after her?"_

_Kara nodded "Yes, But I do know that they don't which one is Lois so they might be after other Lois that's with Clark"._

_Lois suddenly collapse on the couch and panic._

"_Lois!" Oliver rushed over to her with Chloe and Kara._

"_Lois, what's wrong?" Chloe asked._

_Tears start to form in Lois's eyes. She looked at Oliver, Chloe, and Kara. She only said one word before she fainted. Her face becomes pale._

"_Lois!" Chloe exclaimed._

_Kara check Lois's pulse and relax when she found a heart beat._

**Chapter Nine**

"She mentions Clark before she fainted," Chloe said

"Why?" Oliver asked

Kara was thinking when something occurs to her "Clark is in trouble".

Oliver and Chloe look at Kara and then at each other.

"You two go, I'll stay here with Lois" Chloe told them

"It's best that you and Lois stay here," Oliver said to Chloe.

"I'm going to go ahead," Kara said before super speeding away.

Oliver touches Chloe's shoulder "Call me if anything comes up".

Chloe nodded "Be careful Oliver"

Oliver smiles and then left out the door.

Chloe grabbed her cell phone and starting texting.

**At the Kent's place**

The man in the suit was looking around the place "This is wonderful place you have here Mr. Kent".

"Thanks, but can I ask what you are doing here?" Clark asked the man.

"My name is Tim and I'm here to inspect the place to make sure everything is okay," the man replied.

Lois was getting suspicious because she doesn't remember about the house getting inspection. If there was, then there should be a phone call letting them know that someone was coming over to inspect the place.

She claps her hands and smiles "Great um Tim, why don't you continue to inspect the place".

Lois pulls Clark into the kitchen and told him about her suspicion.

"That is weird Lois," Clark replied after he heard what Lois said.

"Why don't we tie Tim up to get some answer out of him," Lois suggests.

Clark and Lois was about to confront Tim when they collapse on the ground in pain.

Tim walks in the kitchen with an evil smirk on his face "There is some change in the plan Ms Lane".

Lois winces in the pain as she tries to get up "I knew it".

Tim smacks Lois in face with green kryptonite, making her fall back down to the ground unconscious. Clark was getting angry and tries to kick the green kryptonite out of Tim's hand.

Tim moves his hand back and kicks Clark in the stomach "Nice try," he place the green kryptonite on Clark's chest and went over to Lois "You're coming with me".

Tim grabbed Lois and left out the door.

"LOIS!" Clark screams her name while in pain.

A whoosh sounded and Kara appears in the kitchen.

"Kara, don't come closer," Clark warns Kara.

Kara notices the green kryptonite and use her heat vision to get rid it.

"Clark," she rushes over and helps Clark get off the floor.

"Lois got kidnapped," Clark told Kara

"I think I know where she is," Kara replied

Before Clark can ask where Lois is, Kara super speed out the door. Oliver rushes in and saw Clark. He quickly speaks in his communicator "We got a big problem".

Clark folds his arms and glares at Oliver "Oliver tell me what's going on".

Oliver looks at Clark thinking what he should say.

**At Oliver's Place**

"Thanks Oliver, we'll figure out what to do next," Chloe replied back on her communicator.

Chloe was on her laptop researching while keeping track with team.

"Is Clark in trouble?" Lois's voice spoke up all of sudden.

Chloe turn around and saw Lois awake trying to sit up.

"Chloe please tell me," Lois begged.

Chloe helps Lois sit up "Clark is okay, but," she stop in the middle of sentence, hesitating whether she should continue.

"What is it?" Lois asked

Chloe sighs and continue "The other you got kidnapped".

Lois's face turns into a worried expression. She can't believe that her other self got kidnapped, which can be a problem especially if the kidnapper find out her other self got power. Right now in her mind, she's hoping that Clark would save her other self.

Oliver walked in with a worried expression on his face.

"Oliver," Chloe said as she saw him.

"We seriously got a problem," he told Chloe and Lois.

"What is it Ollie?" Chloe asked.

Before Oliver can answer Chloe's question, a whoosh sounded and Clark appear in the room leaving everyone speechless.

**Outside the warehouse**

Tim was on the phone saying that he got the package when a whoosh sounded behind him.

"Yes sir, see you in three minute bye," Tim replied.

He turns around and came to face with Kara who tosses him, knocking him unconscious.

Kara opens the back of the eighteen wheeler truck and found Lois unconscious.

"Lois, wake up," she touches Lois' face.

Lois woke up with a startled "Kara?"

"Lois, it's ok now," Kara replied.

Lois got out the truck with Kara "Kara, where's Clark, is he okay?"

"He's fine Lois." Kara reassured Lois.

Lois sighs "That's a relief".

A whoosh sounded behind Kara. Without turning around Kara spoke "John Jones".

"Clark is at Oliver's place," he simply replied.

Kara's eye widen "Oliver's place?" She turned around and looked at John Jones.

John Jones nodded

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Lois said and then super speed away.

"Our problem just got bigger," Kara said with a worried expression.

"We better go to Oliver's place quickly before things get out of hand," John Jones suggests.

John Jones and Kara super speed away.

**TBC: Cliffhanger Uh Oh what's going to happen now? Review**

**Did Oliver tell Clark?**

**Will Lois (Power) meet Lois (human)?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**At Oliver's Place**

Everyone in the room was speechless when Clark went in. Lois was startled to see Clark. Tears were forming in her eyes as she muttered his name. Chloe got up from the couch and walked toward Clark "Clark, I can explained".

She looked over at Oliver and knew that he didn't tell Clark about the situation.

"I need to know what's going on because Lois is," He paused what he was saying when he saw Lois behind Chloe standing at the couch.

"Lois," He walked over to Lois and embraces her in his arms "I'm glad you're okay".

Lois wrapped her arms around him and cry on his shoulder "Clark, I miss you so much".

Clark let go of Lois and touches her face "I promise I won't let anything happen to you like that again," He softy wipe the tear from her face with his thumbs.

"I know you won't because I have faith in you," Lois replied with a small smile.

Clark smiles and kisses her on lips which turn into a passionate one.

Oliver pulled Chloe to aside "We need to tell Clark now. I just receive a text from John Jones that the other Lois is going to be here".

Chloe's eyes widen "That's not good".

Oliver clears his throat which got Clark attention "Sorry to interrupt your intimacy Clark, but we need to talk".

"What is it?" Clark asked

Chloe walked over to Clark "It's about Lois".

"Lois," Clark look at Lois confused.

Lois sighs and told Clark "Clark you should know that there," A whoosh sound interrupt their conversation.

Lois felt herself being lift up in the air and a hand gripping around her neck. Her eyes widen as she came to face with herself.

"YOU'RE IMPOSTER!" Lois (Power) exclaimed.

"LOIS STOP!" Chloe shouted.

"Don't you guys see it, this one is an imposter pretending to be me," Lois (Power) explained.

Clark was astonished to see two Lois. He was trying to figure out which one is the real Lois.

Oliver walked over to Clark "Clark, stop her before it too late".

"Oliver, I," Clark said unsure what to do.

"I promise we will explain to you, but you go to stop Lois from killing herself," Chloe begged as she saw Lois (human) face getting pale "Please Clark".

Clark nodded and quickly grabs Lois (Human) away from Lois (Power).

Lois (Human) fainted in Clark arms.

"Lois, Lois," Clark touches Lois (Human) face.

Lois (Power) was getting angry and was about to attack Lois (Human) when John Jones grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go," Lois (Power) shouted, struggling to get free.

"Not unless you calm down and listen to what Chloe has to say," John Jones replied.

Kara rushes over to Clark who is still holding Lois (human) in his arms "Clark put her down on the couch".

Clark lay Lois (human) down on the couch and touch her face "Is she going to be okay?"

Kara checks Lois (human) pulse and then she nodded.

After a while Lois (power) calms down and agrees to listen so John Jones let her go.

Chloe and Oliver explain everything to Clark and Lois (power).

"Oh my god," Lois spoke after she heard what Chloe and Oliver said. She walked over to Lois (human) "So she is me, tell me who's behind this".

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Oliver replied.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Clark asked.

Chloe sighs and look at Clark "We thought we can figure this out, we were planning to tell you, but not this way".

"Clark we need to figure this out quickly because," Oliver hesitates whether he should continue.

"Because what?" Lois (power) asked.

"Because Lois," Chloe look at Lois (human) and then continue "The human Lois is getting dying".

Lois (power) shook her head "This can't be happening".

Clark's expression turns into a worried one. He touches Lois (human) hand muttered her name.

"I will find a way to fix this," Lois (power) said with determine in her eyes.

"Lois, what are you planning to do?" Chloe asked.

Lois didn't say anything instead she super speed away.

"LOIS!" Clark called out to her.

Clark was about to go after, but a hand held him back.

"Clark, let her have some time alone, she'll be back," Kara replied.

Chloe checks on Lois (human) "Kara right Clark, right now human Lois needs you by her side".

Clark nodded and went over to Lois (human) side.

**Meanwhile at a building**

"You let her get away," Roger angrily said.

He has his back turn on Tim.

"I'm sorry sir I won't let it happen again," Tim replied.

"I know you won't because I got another plan," Roger pulled out a gun from his jacket and turn out around aiming it at Tim.

Tim eyes widen realize what about to happen.

Roger smiles "One that won't fail".

A gunshot can be heard from the building.

**At Watchtower**

Dr. Emil was typing on the computer when a whoosh sound appears behind Dr. Emil.

Without thinking, Emil spoke "Clark, how can I help you?"

"Not really," a woman voice replied.

Dr Emil turned around and saw Lois (power) standing with a serious expression on her face.

**At Oliver's Place**

Chloe receive a text from her cell phone. She grabbed her cell phone out her pocket and takes a look at it.

Oliver walked over next to Chloe "Who sent you a text?"

Chloe glances over a Clark who was busy looking at Lois (human) who was still unconscious. She knew that Clark was worried just by expression he was giving. She then looked at Oliver "Emil," She calmly told him

"Did he found anything?" Oliver asked.

Chloe sighs "Apparently the other Lois is with him and he also found out something more about this Lois".

Oliver touched Chloe shoulders with his hands "I think you should go over to Watchtower and see what's going".

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

Oliver smiles and kissed her cheek "Don't worry I stay here and you can filled me in later".

Chloe nodded and kissed Oliver on the lips. Then she grabbed her bag.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Clark asked all of sudden.

"Watchtower to see Emil, I fill you in later when I return or call," Chloe replied.

Clark nodded and then Chloe left.

Lois (human) started to wince in pain and Clark turned his attention back to her "Lois?"

**At Watchtower**

"Tell me what you know," Lois (power) command

"Okay I know that you and the other Lois are the same person," Emil turned around and grabs a folder off a desk "I also know that someone is after one of you".

"And I'm pretty sure you know why and who I presume," Lois (power) asked.

Dr Emil nodded and gave the folder to Lois "Apparently yes, I did some more testing and research on you".

Lois raised an eyebrow "Research on me?" She said.

"Sorry, I mean the other Lois," Dr Emil apologizes and correct his words again.

Lois opened the folder and look at it "Do anyone know about this?"

"Well Chloe and Oliver know, but I'm guessing they told the others including Clark about it," Dr Emil replied.

"Anything else you know?" Lois asked, still looking at the folder.

Dr Emil walked over Lois and pull up some information on the computer screen "The other you has a virus in her body. Roger Wilbert is a scientist who used to work for Lex Luthor. He invented something that can actually weaken Super heroes so that he makes them work for him. This virus can actually kill them too in the process".

"But why did the other me got inject with it?" Lois (power) asked.

"To get rid of you so you won't write about it," Emil replied.

Chloe walked in and overheard everything "Now that their lab is destroy with the formula, they want to capture Lois the human side to get the virus from her body to make more of it".

"Chloe," Lois (power) said when she saw Chloe walked in.

"We need to stop them from capturing Lois the human one," Chloe said with determine in her eyes.

Dr Emil folded his arms "Now we need a plan".

Chloe grabbed a folder out of her purse and gave it to Emil "Emil, I did some more research and found out that Lois was personality was split into two".

"What?" Emil took the folder and looked at it "According to this, it mean that the human Lois has personality of weakness and power Lois is,"

Lois (power) interrupted Emil "bravery and confident," she said.

Chloe looked at Lois (power) and then at Emil "Now the question how can merge them back together again?"

**TBC: Whew that was a long chapter. It did answer some question. **

**Next coming chapters there well be**

**Lois (human) and Clark scene**

**Lois (human) and Lois (power) conversation **

**Tess will show up and will be helping.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**At Watchtower**

Dr. Emil, Chloe, and Lois (power) was trying to come up with a plan that can take down Roger's plan and to save Lois (human).

Emil walked over to Chloe "I need to run some few more test just to be sure".

Chloe crease her eyebrow in confusion "What test?"

As if Lois (power) can read Emil thoughts she knew he want to run some test on her so she decided to do the test "He wants to run some test on me Chloe".

Chloe glances over at Emil "Is that true?"

Emil nodded "Lois and I have discussed this earlier before you came and she agrees with it".

Chloe shook her head, disliking the idea of running the test on Lois (power) "No it's too risky, Lois can get hurt from it or worst".

Lois (power) grabbed Chloe hand "Chlo, I know it risky, but I need to know more about me and what side effect I have that actually be good use," Chloe looked at Lois with a worried expression "I need to know if," Lois sighs and look down.

"If you're really Lois or not," Chloe finished Lois's sentence, finally understand why Lois want to do the test.

Chloe smiles and touches Lois's hand "Okay Lois, let's do the test".

Lois smiles and hugged Chloe "Thanks Chloe," she whispered.

**An Hour later**

Dr Emil was getting everything set up for test while Chloe helps Lois get strapped onto the table bed. Lois exhales and looked up at Chloe "Okay I'm ready".

Chloe squeezes Lois's hand to let her know that she's here and won't leave her.

Emil turned around, holding a needle in his hand "Okay, Lois I'm going to inject something in your body and it will make you go nauseous".

Lois nodded and looked up at ceiling thinking about Clark in her mind.

Chloe notices what's on the tip of the needle "It that what I think it is?"

"Yup Green Kryptonite," Emil replied.

Chloe grabbed Emil's hand "Be careful with that will you?"

Emil looked at Chloe "Trust me I know what I'm doing Chloe," he reassured her.

Chloe let go of Emil's hand and he begin to inject the needle into Lois. Lois yelled in pain as she felt the needle touch her skin.

"That's enough," Chloe grabbed Emil by his shoulder and he quickly took the needle out of Lois. Chloe then starts to do some scanning on Lois when she notices something below Lois collarbone "What is that?"

Dr Emil went over to Chloe and saw what Chloe looking at "We need to get it out".

"I'll do it," Chloe replied as she grabbed the knife that douse with blue kryptonite and make a little cut underneath Lois's collarbone. It reveals a small device blinking. She took a small pin and touches the device when Lois's body starts to trembling.

"LOIS!" Chloe grabbed a hold of Lois.

"Chloe, I need you hold her down so that I can get the device out of her" Emil said as he walk over Lois.

Chloe nodded and hold both Lois (power) arms down, keep her steady.

Meanwhile at Oliver's place, Clark was still by Lois (human) side while Oliver was at his desk looking over at some papers. Kara just return from saving civilians that was calling for help when Lois (human) begins trembling fast.

"LOIS!" Clark grabbed a holding of her, trying to calm her down.

Oliver and Kara rushed over quickly and help Clark with Lois. He grabbed his phone and quickly dial Chloe's number. As soon as Chloe answer, Oliver yelled 'Chloe we got a problem, something wrong with human Lois".

Clark cupped Lois's face "LOIS! Can you hear me? Please wake up".

After Oliver got off the phone with Chloe, he quickly grabbed a needle from his desk and injects into Lois (human)'s neck who slowly calm down. Clark grabbed a towel and wipes the sweat on Lois's face.

"What did you inject in Lois?" Clark asked a minute later.

"It's a dose of something to calm her down" Oliver sighs and continue "Chloe gave it to me in case this happen".

Clark looked over at Lois who stirred and slowly open her eyes "Lois, how do you feel?"

She slowly sat up and look at Clark "A little thirsty," she said.

Kara went and grabbed a cup of water. Then she went over and gave it to Lois.

"Thanks Kara," she softly said.

"No problem at all," she told Lois, relieve that she's okay.

"There is something you guys need to know," Oliver grabbed his laptop and shows it to Kara, Clark and Lois (human) "Emil and Chloe find some more info on both Lois".

Kara, Clark and Lois (human) looked at the information and then at each other. Lois (human) touches her neck and then underneath her collarbone. "I'm infected with a virus".

"Clark, Emil is doing a test on Lois," Oliver stated

"What?" Clark got up and looked at Oliver.

"The other Lois with power," Oliver clarified.

Lois gazed back at the file when she felt some pain on her neck. Kara notices Lois's expression.

**At Watchtower**

Emil and Chloe were looking at device that was taken out from Lois.

"It's a tracking device," Emi confirmed after he closely examine the device in his hand.

"Which mean they are tracking Lois down as we speak," She look over a Lois (power) laying on the table bed unconscious "Do you think the other Lois have a tracking device in her?"

"Nope, I'll already did test in her remember," Emil remind Chloe.

'Emil, you know the other Lois is dying and we still need to find an antidote," Chloe told Emil.

"Way ahead of you Chloe," Emil walked over to his bag, grabbing a small jar out of it "Here take this," He gave the small jar to Chloe with a needle.

Chloe take it and look it "What is it?" she asked.

"I create a formula that can slow down the virus for awhile until we can find the antidote," Emil replied

Chloe put the small jar in her bag "I hope this work," she said.

Lois (power) woke up and sat up, gasping for air. Chloe and Emil rush over to Lois.

"Lois, you're ok," Chloe said with relief.

Lois got off the table bed and looked at Emil "So did you found anything?"

"We find this in your body Lois," Chloe shows the device to Lois.

Lois sudden has a vision as she stare at the device.

_She felt herself being strapped onto a table, she tries to break free, but two men pinned her down. One of men held a device and begins to put in Lois's body._

_Lois struggles "No," she tries to kick them to get away._

_They put a needle in her arms when she felt herself blackout_

"_Clark," she whispered as she slowly drifts to sleep._

"Lois? Lois," a voice called to her.

She felt someone touching her face, trying to wake her up. She then notices Chloe was kneeling in front of her with a worried expression.

Lois got up with Chloe help.

"Lois, you're ok?" Chloe asked.

"I'll remember I was in a warehouse after they kidnapped from the Kent's place," Lois said.

"Roger must assume that you are the one carrying the virus in your system," Emil told Lois

Which mean he doesn't know there two of me," Lois (power) replied

Emil nodded "Yes and I do know how we can merge you back together, but we are going to need Tess help".

"WHAT!" Chloe and Lois (power) said in unison.

"Calm down," he said, hoping that Chloe and Lois would let him explain. Lois and Chloe nodded and he continues "What I'm trying saying is in order to merged both Lois back together, we need Tess because she has the equipment that we need for it to be success," he explained.

Chloe looked at Emil and then pull out her cell phone. She got Tess's number on the screen and wonder if she should call Tess or not.

**TBC: Review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
